Culture Shock
by monochromeXdreams
Summary: A Draenei girl, the age of eleven human years. A human girl, twelve. "And wa-ut do you wa-unt? Forr make fun of Draenei who does not speak perrfect?" Well, they didn't start off as best friends. "No, actually. I like your accent, it's pretty." A 2shot.
1. Huntress

The small Draenei girl stands from the smoking wreckage of her stasis pod, wincing violently as her head throbs. ;Ach, my head…; She peers around in sudden fear, eyes wide. ;Mother, Father? Where has everyone from the ship gone?; she mutters, the exotic language rolling off her tongue easily.

Suddenly there is a shout from the distance, and the girl yells back in mild confusion. She remembers the ship crash, but what had happened afterwards? All the thoughts lead to are another headache, so instead she sits upon the rim of her pod and hums a song to herself.

And then there is a lilac head peering over the edge of the crater her impact has made, and the person jumps down before the girl has time to register the newcomer. ;Myrrara! Oh, thank the Naaru you are alive! Your poor sire and dam have worried their horns off wondering where you landed.;

Myrrara laughs in delight at the appearance of her elder friend. The smaller blue girl was only fourteen solar cycles, and children are quite rare for Draenei couples. In this way was how most of her friends are already twenty to twenty-seven cycles. The lilac-toned half-mare is one such person, named Xundre. She was currently training to be a magician, and all of her companions were very pleases at her fast progress.

;Come, Myrrara! Your sire is probably ripping his tendrils out wondering what is taking me so long,; shouts the magician. Her only response is a derisive snort from the bottom of the crater, before the turquoise girl frowns and attempts to take a step forward.

;Ach. I am injured,; she calls to the magician, who they both know is considerably better at casting healing spells than the younger. Myrrara actually shares an incredible empathy with animals, a skill that her own mother teases her about endlessly. ;_Training animals is not an occupation, my little half-filly. You must become a shaman, or a warrior. Something useful to our people.;_ By the time her internal monologue has finished, she realizes that the ache in her side has dissipated. Thank you, Xundre.

* * *

><p>By the time the duo makes it back to the makeshift camp, the sun is already setting. Their timing is excellent, however- neither particularly wanted to be in the forest on a planet you knew nothing about, with nothing to defend yourself but your own wry thinking.<p>

Myrrara scans the small crowd before noticing a beryl half-mare and a cobalt speckled half-stallion. She dashes over to them wraps both in her arms, sighing deeply. ;Mother, Father, I was found by Xundre. She also healed a minor wound on my side. How are both of you?; she murmurs, pleased to be reunited with her parents.

Her sire chuckles knowingly. ;I'm glad you have friends like Xundre. That half-filly is going to get herself into an adventure, and drag my own darling down with her. I can feel it in these old bones.;

The dam whaps Myrrara's father on the back of the head, carefully avoiding the sharp points of his backwards facing horns. ;Quiet yourself, Thaatus. My half-filly has more sense than that, she has my brains.; There is a slight lull in the relieved conversation before Myrrara clears her throat.

;Xundre is no longer a half-filly, Mother and Father. She turned twenty-five this cycle, and constantly reminds me that she is a half-_mare _ now. She needs no encouraging.;

There is but a moment's pause before the family breaks out into laughter.

* * *

><p>The rest of the hour is passed with companionable conversation between the two families. The dams and sires are discussing the new world they have landed on, and Myrrara is speaking to her coterie about the animals in this new place. She has already befriended a few small furry things, which hopped about constantly. She giggles as Lydasia withdraws from the absolutely harmless little twitchy thing as though she's been burned. ;I shall call them Jumpers. Lydasia, are you afraid of harmless little Jumpers?; she coos, waving the brown fur ball at the half-mare's face. The other Draenei shrieks impressively, falling backwards in misdirected fear.<p>

Xundre laughs alongside Myrrara. ;These things are absolutely adorable. And harmless. And so very soft,; she murmers as she scratches the Jumper's head affectionately. ;Myrrara, you must find me one. We should do research on the animals of this planet!;

Scoff. ;You just want to see if they are edible, you glutton. I refuse to cajole these sweet little things to their doom!; She awaits Xundre's snarky reply, but hears none. In fact, everyone surrounding her has suddenly frozen in fear. Myrrara feels her stomach lurch as she turns around slowly.

_Blink_. It's just a wolf, actually. It's smaller than the kinds on Draenor, but it's still easily big enough to ride. But back to the subject: an angry (small) wolf staring at a very young Draenei girl. ;H-hello there, wolf. Would you please leave?; she asks, in a very small voice. The thing just growls, louder this time, and in one fell swoop it has picked her up and carried her away from the camp. The cries from her friends quickly become distant as she swallows in apprehension. _Time for plan B._

She rips her pant leg out of the beasts mouth before flipping it as hard as she can onto it's back. Now it is even angrier, but she sits on top of it and stares into its black eyes. And suddenly something snaps. Myrrara can feel power pooling in the back of her already-glowing eyes, prepared to- well, do something to this thing. And she stares straight into the wolf's pupils, the sounds of the forest fading away into the background. _Obey. Me._ The thoughts somehow grind themselves into the wolf's head, and it growls fiercely and suddenly flips onto its legs.

There are only two taunting words in response: _Make me._

* * *

><p>The sun has mostly set, and the sky is painted with the last faint rays of orange. Myrrara's dam and sire are practically in hysterics, after losing their half-filly for the second time that day. The rest of the camp is in a somber silence, as though they are mourning a lost member of their people. Oh, wait. That's exactly what they were doing.<p>

;Do not I get a welcoming party?;

A very, very familiar voice echoes through the camp from the entrance to the forest. Out comes a very tired looking Draenei girl, covered in injuries. Two black eyes, her body is covered in bruises, there are gashes all over her body. Oh yeah, she's riding a big, bloody wolf thing.

Somebody faintly calls out ;Myrrara?; from the back of the camp.

The girl grins in response, and the resulting look on her injured face is… gruesome, to say the least. ;Hey. I learned how to tame these things.;

And then all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>The entire camp stays up to hear her tale, repeated as many times as is necessary for their complete satisfaction. Myrrara's wounds are being tended as she speaks to the crowd.<p>

;He hauled me all the way out of camp, and was probably going to eat me before something just… changed. I suddenly felt very powerful, like I could make anything listen to me. So I thought 'Obey me,' and only got two words in response. 'Make me.' Apparently I'm a…; the turquoise-skinned girl pauses, and turns to look at the wolf sitting behind her. Something is communicated between them, that the people watching can see. ;Yes, a "hunter."; The word does not roll off of her tongue easily, and it is very clear that it's from a different language.

Someone near the front row asks ;Can you use this… skill… on Draenei, as well?; Her response is a dry chuckle.

;Any volunteers?; she mutters weakly, breath hitching when three hands shoot up. ;Alright, then. Come forth and let me attempt.; The two half-mares and the half-stallion stare up at her quizzically. ;One at a time, my people.; The taller of the two women comes up, and glares into Myrrara's eyes. _Wait for it, it was pooling in my eyes… Ah, yes. That's it._ And she only has one thought to think: _Obey me._

Well, it works. The woman's breathing slows as she slouches slightly. The child stares in slight alarm before realizing that she is the one in control. _Go. Over to that bench. Sit, and stay there until I tell you._ Her mental commands were being resisted, but she raised an iron wall and moved onto the next person. The process repeated twice more, until there were three people. ;I believe that would be a resounding 'yes,' I do think I can control you.; _Be free. You are not under my control any longer._

And the day isn't finished at that.

Five Draenei burst into the crowd, looking both proud and panicky at the same time. ;We have finished searching for a town, we found one. It is called "Stormwind City," and it is populated by a race called "humans." And they speak a different language than us. It is called "Common," and we will have to learn it if we wish to live here.;


	2. Adjustment

It has been roughly one month since the fiasco with the wolf, and Myrrara has been assimilating badly. The language of the alliance is confusing and choppy, and she still has a heavy accent. The ways of the humans are odd, and they are loud, hoofless creatures who seem to dislike her- especially the smaller ones, called "children."

;Xundre, why do they dislike me so? The "children" behave as though we wished to land on this planet.;complains the recently-turned-huntress. She leans back against the bench that she and her friend share, scratching the head of her wolf thoughtfully.

The older girl sighs. ;Perhaps they are as confused by us as we are by them, or maybe we are simply the first race with purple skin they have seen. I do not know.;

Myrrara snorts in indignation. ;Lies! I have seen another race of the alliance, called "Night Elves." They are an even darker shade than we are, and the "humans" treat them preferably to us. It is prejudice, my friend.;

;I cannot understand their ways any better than you.; Xundre pauses for a moment, before switching tongues. "Practice speaking the common, Myrrara. The Draenei must adapt to our new home, the language is part of that and we know it."

The other girl flushes a deep indigo before speaking hesitantly. "The language is harrd to me. My accent wa-ill not leave as yours did." It was true. She pronounces her 's' with a quick hiss, and the new sound of the 'w' is not yet one she is familiar with. The children in town remind her constantly of how different she sounds.

"I think you speak well, Myrrara. We have only been a month and the common is already become spoken among us often," the magician comforts. "The common is strange language, truly. They have strange words for objects that already have names." Both Draenei burst into laughter at this.

"Laughin' at humans? You think you're better than us, you purple freaks?" A voice cuts through the giggles like a knife, and Xundre turns to face her companion. Clearly this boy has failed to notice both the staff in her hands and the bristling wolf sitting next to her friend.

;I believe "freak" is an insult, correct?; At Myrrara's nod, she whirls to face the boy angrily. "We are not freaks, human. The Draenei are a race, and rude is unnecessary."

"'Rude is unnecessary' my ass. You weaklings don't talk in front of me. Ya' can't even speak common properly." The boy pulls a small wooden sword from his belt, maybe in an attempt to look threatening. It fails.

The blue girl attempts to stifle a giggle. "The sworrd made of wa-ood! Look, Xundre, he wa-ishes to fight us!" She pats the head of her angry wolf once, and then laughs. ;Calm yourself, wolf of mine. This boy is no trouble to us.; she murmurs.

"I see it. Say to me, boy, have you ever been the sheep?" the magician asks with a wry smile. "I recently have a spell to turn you into one, if you wish." It was true. She had found a mage trainer a few days ago, and learned a good many skills. Polymorph was just one of them.

The boy's eyes widen. "H-huh? You a mage or somethin'?" he asks, taking slow steps backwards. "Later, freaks. Don't lemme see you 'round here again," he mutters, then turns tail and runs in the opposite direction.

Myrrara snorts. "Wa-ut a afrraid child. He should not botherr us again, though." The human children were mostly cowards, and at the first sign of danger they ran off to the comfort of their parents. It was ridiculous.

Xundre smiled. "What a 'coward' is the word." She suddenly hops up in surprise. ;I must go, the trainer of magicians requested a meeting at this time. Farewell!: she shouts, running off.

* * *

><p>A shadow is suddenly cast over the girl who remains on the bench, and she shrieks in surprise. "Naaren utha?" She turns around quickly, only to see a redheaded human girl standing behind her.<p>

"Hello there. What'd you just say? That was brave of your friend, to stand up to Tyler like that. What's your name? Mine's Evenna," the words tumble from her mouth, and she peers down at the Draenei with curious red eyes.

"H-hello. I say "Who is there," am Myrrara. Wa-at do you wa-nt? Forr make fun of Draenei girl who does not speak perfect?" she tries out, hoping the other girl will understand her. Common is difficult.

"Myrrara, huh. That's a pretty name. My friend Daniella told me about people who landed in the forest, called Drahn-eye. And no, actually. I like your accent, it's pretty. Oh, you have a wolf? Are you a hunter?"

Odd. The girl wasn't here to make fun of her. Maybe she could keep up the conversation. "It is said 'Draenei,' is not that harrd. Yes, I am hunterr. Wa-ut are you?"

"A human." Evenna's blunt response is met with blank glowing eyes, and she giggles. "I'm training to be a paladin, actually. Do you really have a tail?"

"Yes. Is for balance when wa-alking. Wa-at is a 'paladin?' Sounds weirrd," the blue girl responds, as she stands up to provide an example of Draenei appearance.

"Cool! We use hammers and stuff, and can heal a little bit." She pauses before continuing. "It's easier to see in action. Actually, I just got a quest from Aaron. You wanna come and help me?"

The only response she gets is a smile and a "Surre."

* * *

><p><em>Aargh<em>. Having a highly aggressive wolf is not the best situation when attempting to only aggravate one bandit at a time, a painful lesson Myrrara is learning firsthand. She and Evenna are collecting stolen wares from Defias Bandits, and her friend is doing an excellent job of supporting both of them.

"How're you doing, Myrrara?" the redhead shouts, landing a painful-sounding blow on the side of one bandit. She has been casting blessings whenever the timing of their battles permits and it has helped the Draenei girl greatly. She needs it, too, because her wolf won't stop attacking 3 people at once.

"I have been betterr!" she shouts, jumping backwards and firing a Serpent Sting at the bandit her wolf is attacking. Her ability to fire from a distance is only mildly advantageous in this battle.

The paladin laughs in triumph as two fall before her. "That's the sound of victory, right there! How many stolen swords have you found?"

"Seven! Last one I found wa-s thrree minutes ago, though," she shouts back as she turns to look for any approaching bandits. The number has certainly decreased since they came out here.

Evenna cups her mouth to yell back: "Same! I think we found all fourteen. Let's head back!"

Myrrara smiles in exhaustion. You don't need to tell her twice.

* * *

><p>Aaron is happy to have his swords back. That's the rather conservative description of a bear hug and 500 gold to each girl, accompanied by at least a thousand "Thank you!"s.<p>

As the two walk down the street rubbing their sore arms, the redhead laughs. "That was kinda fun, actually. Heheh, your little guy is quite the fighter. I didn't expect a ranger to do so much close combat, though. That's my job!"

The Draenei swishes her tail and turns glowing eyes to Evenna. "It wa-s, truly. Did not know the w-olf fights so violent in battle either. He is… fighterr, and I must supporrt." She winces. "Even at close rrange."

There is a comfortable lull in their conversation as they wander the town in search of more tasks. It seems that they have run out of them for today, and Evenna walks her new friend back to the town gate. Suddenly she pauses, makes a mental decision, and puts her hammer away.

"Myrrara, show me the forest you live in. I'll swing by tomorrow and pick you up."

Odd. But a reasonable request. "Alrrigght, is only a small way down rroad. Come."

The two walk down the pathway, passing the time with friendly conversation and educating the other on their own culture. Finally, they approach camp.

The Draenei's parents walk up to their daughter in excitement, only to spot the redheaded human girl next to her.

;Myrrara, who is this?; her mother murmurs in apprehension.

The blue girl smiles and replies "A frriend."

* * *

><p><strong>(LSP accent) MAH BRAIN BABIES. THEY ARE COMPLETE. These two are actually characters of mine, and this is how I picture their personalities. Anywho, back to the story: I KNOW THE DRAENEI DIDN'T LAND IN STORMWIND. But what if there was a much smaller group that did? This is that group, people.<strong>

**I actually want to write more about these guys. They're fun to bounce off of each other. But only when Myrrara's gotten better at speaking, because HOLY CRAP my computer doesn't want to accept double r's. Have any criticism? I'd love to hear it!**


End file.
